deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaegers Battle Royal
Jaegers Battle Royal is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 3 Episode ? Akame ga Kill fest! Which assassin busting team member surpasses all others? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: Night Raid proved themselves a thorn in the side of the Empire for as long as most could remember. A direct method of countering them, was the formation of The Jaegers. Boomstick: But, as with all factions there is the question: which member is the strongest? ''' Wiz: And today, that is precisely what we set out to find out as we place all seven members against one another. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bols (I've Got To Go Home) Wiz: Despite his intimidating appearance, and role of executioner, Bols goes against the presumption that everyone on the antagonist's side is a monster. Handpicked from the Incendiary Squad, Bols was the oldest, and kindest of all Jaegers. Boomstick: He had a loving wife and kid, whose love for him was simply blinding - to Wave that is - but there was always that one thing haunting him every day. ' Wiz: Retribution. Bols knew it came with the territory for what he had done; he had murdered so many, not out of mallace or evil desires, but merely following his orders. But he knew that the victims, or their families would never let go of what he had done. '''Boomstick: But, he took that pending doom like a champ! He came to terms with it long before becoming a Jager, and eeriely figured it was retribution he would always deserve. ' Wiz: Bols' role as a Jaeger was usually on the investigative side, like when he and Run would look to draw a conclusion for Doctor Stylish's disappearance after Tatsumi's escape. But he was also a talented cook, and a patient and understanding team member. 'Boomstick: He was also surprisingly bashful considering his appearance. And despite him seemingly being a glorified executioner, he was also a good front line option for a battle, helping the Jaegers against assassins and Danger Beasts alike... ' (Adramelech - 1:10) Wiz: Indeed. Thanks to his Imperial Arms, Rubicante - Puragtory's Invitation. A massive flamethrower, which Bols could use in consecutive streams of flames, or as individual blasts of fireballs. He was capable of burning down whole villages, but was even capable of combatting Akame in a one on one battle, almost catching her several times. '''Boomstick: He was even able to defend against her by putting protective clothing on his arms. The flames of this attack were said to be so deadly that not even submerging yourself in water would help you. That's fucked up. Wiz: Bols is also indicated to be very physically strong; he is able to lug around the giant container on his back throughout long travels and battles. Boomstick: And that thing looks heavy, I mean, it is almost the size and width of Bols' upper body. ' Wiz: The use of the fan inside is helpful for powering attacks; it performs an aerial suction that then heats the air to lethal heats before bursting out into the flamethrower attack we see in the series. '''Boomstick: He is a very experienced combatant, based on his service to the Empire and the entrustment of an Imperial Arm. But as you may have figured, he is not unbeatable. ' Wiz: Though he is skilled, Bols was never explicitly a great solo combatant; in fact, the only reason he did hang with Akame as long as he did was when he had one of Kurome's puppets backing him up. '''Boomstick: Although, he was able to keep track of Akame on his own, and could pick his shots against easily the fastest member of Night Raid. Wiz: And Rubicante is not unbreakable; in the ambush by Night Raid, Leone managed to bite off the tip- Boomstick: OUCH! TMI, WIZ! ''' Wiz: Of Rubicante- '''Boomstick: Oh, thank god! Wiz: Which lead to him having to use his Self Destruct mechanism, creating a giant explosive ball of fire, which he somehow managed to survive. Now, Chelsea used the reasoning that he underwent a ritual that made him resist fire, but there is reason to doubt the validity of the statement. Boomstick: Firstly, Chelsea only ''said ''that with no real proof. I mean, you can't credit someone based on what they ''say ''they can do, unless they actually ''did ''it. Imagine crowning a new boxing champion everytime someone thought like that? Wiz: Ahem... And secondly, the context in which Chelsea used this line was to further fool Kurome so she may land a sneak attack after earning her trust. Although, Bols did genuinely survive the blast despite being right under the source of it. So there may be some truth to it after all. Especially since Night Raid were keeping information on Bols. Boomstick: Regardless, Bols is still human. And he can still suffer from lacerations, stabs, gunshots, broken bones and so on. ''' Wiz: But, his reputation as a merciless killer - as unwarranted as it was - struck fear into many. And he was a force to be reckoned with for foes of all skill levels. Be it bandit tribes or Night Raid assassins, Bols was always a good call to burn them out. '''Boomstick: Hey, are we gonna mention what happened to his family, or nah? Wiz: ... No. Bols sets fire to the Bandit stronghold, screams can be heard among the hiss of flames. '' ''Bols: The Flamethrower Imperial Arms, Invitation to Purgatory: Rubicante. Nothing personal, guys. Okay? Seryu Ubiquitous (Night Raid Appears) Wiz: A young girl with a strong sense of justice. Seryu Ubiquitous was fantastic in her role as an Imperial Police officer. But her line of work often beared great sadness. Seryu lost her father to Revolutionary Army members when he died in the line of duty, which would soon be followed by the loss of Captain Ogre, another Imperial Seryu respected deeply. Boomstick: This set her a little over the edge. Justice became her entire being. But not in the 'I'll arrest some no good thugs' No, no, no! Instead she opted for more... well... fucked up approaches. ' Wiz: Seryu saw good and bad as clearly as white and black. Either you were a member of the Empire and its citizens, or you were a threat. This lead to some violent executions of justice over small, minute crimes like theft. '''Boomstick: She is first introduced as a sweet girl with a kind heart, helping Tatsumi navigate the city. But by the end of the episode, she has shot the best girl - at the time - Sheele through the back. ' Wiz: During the battle, she lost her arms thanks to Extase, so had to visit soon to be fellow Jaeger Doctor Stylish, who gave her cybernetic enhancements to help better her abilities when combatting injustice. This saw a great deal of upgrades, where she was able to annihilate bandit groups almost on her own. 'Boomstick: She still maintained her need for revenge against Night Raid, obviously not content with taking just Sheele. And this hatred only deepened when Stylish was felled by Night Raid himself. Leaving Seryu entirely in the hands of Esdeath. ' Wiz: The cyborg would be unable to enhance herself without Stylish, but could maintain an upkeep, helping combat Night Raid until her dying breath, where she fell short of Mine in a one on one battle, ultimately resorting in a self destruct- '''Boomstick: So, two Jaegers in and we've already established they liked self destructs. What are they, wild Geodude? Wiz: But her powers were still very impressive. She had good aim, strength and a wide options for tools of justice to employ in combat. So, what hand did Stylish leave her with to contest assassins and Danger Beasts? (Akame vs Esdeath) Boomstick: Primarily among her arsenal, Seryu had concealed guns in her arms and mouth, making for surprise attacks that were effective against even skilled assassins such as Sheele and Mine of Night Raid. Wiz: Her accuracy with these weapons was usually high, being able to pick off Sheele from several feet away. But these were only used on her close range battles; Seryu was also armed with an Imperial Arms of the Biological class. Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires! See, Hekato- Boomstick: Wiz, please, for the love of Peep's awful spelling, just call it Koro. Everyone else does. ' Wiz: *sigh* Fine. Koro was the name selected by Seryu, who was entrusted with the Teigu once Ubiquitous became a member of the police. '''Boomstick: Koro may have seemed like a weak little yapper, but oh no... That long winded name, beast transformation? That was kinda its whole gimmick. ' Wiz: Yes, Seryu could order Koro to initiate a handful of forms, which saw it grow in height and bulk dramatically. Koro would become a hulking monster with razor sharp fangs, clubbing fists, and great speeds. 'Boomstick: It was able to shrug off blows from Mine and Sheele quite comfortably; and could regenerate most of the damage sustained. ' Wiz: As it was a Biological Imperial Arms, the only ways to keep it down for the count were to kill its wielder, or to destroy the core. Which could be anywhere on the body. Not all were as easy to track of Susanoos, and it took two battles for Mine to figure out where the core was. 'Boomstick: So, these two often worked in perfect synchronisation, but if things were beginning to go South, Seryu was able to instruct Koro to use its Trump Card: Berserk Mode. This mode sent Koro into a blind, mindless rage where his already stupid strong durability and attack were amplified. ' Wiz: He was much harder to slow down, but the cost was that Koro would sometimes be unable to move for months ''after battle should Berserk Mode be initiated. In this stage, Koro almost killed Mine when he crushed down on her arms and ribs, but was stopped by Sheele gaining the upper hand on Seryu. Koro was then able to pretty much destroy Sheele's whole body in about two bites. '''Boomstick: Dr Stylish also performed enhancements on Koro, generating weapons on the inside of the Teigu to allow it to aid Seryu. This was called The Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings - and you are not likely to hear a better weapon name all day. ' Wiz: So, as the name suggests there were ten phases. Seryu would often stick out an arm, and allow Koro to bite into it and reveal the weapon. Which is totally fucked up. In a brief rundown, we had: 'Boomstick: KORO, PHASE 1! ' Wiz: ... Don't do that for every one of them. Phase one was called Shinkou's Ball of Justice, a large ball that resembled a mace head, and was capable of smashing aside large groups of enemies at once. '''Boomstick: Phase two was a group of missile turrets - which begs the question of where the hell Koro hid all those things. Phase three was a sword used for executions. Phase four, namelessly was a hookshot. Wiz: Her fifth phase was called Enma's Spear of Justice, which more resembled a drill head rushing through enemies, such as at the bandit camp. It also had a self destruct mechanism inside for extra damage. Six was another missile attack, this one being armoured. Boomstick: Next was Taizan's Cannon of Justice. This was an anti tank weapon. Which does seem overkill, but if you hadn't noticed, overkill is really Seryu's thing. ''' Wiz: Eight had an unknown ability, but her ninth was a radar that could be used to detect lifeforms in the area. This was perfect for a tactical approach rather than her usual guns blazing approach instead. '''Boomstick: Please. I bet she used that so little it still has the packaging on it. Wiz: But Seryu, if in a bind, would be forced to play a sacrifice hand. Boomstick: Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me? Wiz: Wh-what? Boomstick: The last four ''characters we have analysed have been self damaging. Bols, D.Va, Soldier. Now Officer Psycho decides her best move is to nuke herself as well? ' Wiz: Not just herself actually, Koro and even the large valley she battled Mine in the rematch on. Indeed, Final Number: Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells lived up to the name. Though Seryu only used this after Mine left her and Koro incapacitated. This was merely an act of spite rather than tactical. 'Boomstick: Suicide attacks aside, Seryu was always keen to battle for justice. Whatever she thought that meant. Her downside of large dependency on Koro is easily exploited. And if she is seperated from Koro by a superior foe, it can make for a world of trouble. ' Wiz: With that in mind, she was still one of the most feared aspects of the Empire - and a large target for many members of Night Raid to want to get their hands on. And she'd be more than happy to take them all on. Seryu Ubiquitous: Justice should always be direct; strike from the front! Run (Friend's Feelings) Wiz: The world of Akame ga Kill was in the vice grip on an evil Imperial government. Rotten to its core as it squeezed funds and life out of the small towns and villages outside the Capital. '''Boomstick: A teacher by the name of Run was massively aware of the problems at hand, and really wanted a way to change the structure of the government internally - and what would motivate him even more? Returning from an errand to find his students had been massacred. Wiz: After worming his way into the Empire via the town's mayor, Run climbed the ranks - determined to find the cause of the corruption. After a while, Run would be recruited by General Esdeath and Minister Honest into the Jaeger faction. Whereas Seryu, Stylish and Esdeath were visibly unhinged, Run was far more modest and reserved - being described by Wave as the only other 'normal person' at the formation. Boomstick: And it paid off; Run was Esdeath's personal assistant - not a bad role to keep if you are capable. He would accompany the general in missions to fight Night Raid and to settle the score against Danger Beasts. Wiz: Run was also very capable on recon missions, as well as testing the waters against the legendary Akame at one point - where he also showed capability to decipher strategic plays on the part of his opponent.' ' Boomstick: So, not hard to see why Esdeath handpicked him to play as crucial of a role as he did. (Susanoo) Wiz: As powerful as he was with his wits and sharp mind, Run was a very capable fighter. To begin with, he had the reaction speed to anticipate Esdeath's assault on the Jaegers as well as the physical capabilities to block her attacks. Boomstick: Damn! That's impressive! Wiz: No kidding. Run also showed a talent for his battlefield intelligence: being able to deduce an opponent's play and adopt a strategy to combat it. There was the time he faced Akame, and realised she was baiting him in. Run figured it after a short while and was smart enough to avoid prolonging a losing battle. Boomstick: And the time where he knew not to be baited by Leone's trash talk and close the distance; he knew he was the physically weaker of the pair, but found a way to keep the fight in his favour. Wiz: He also has a large element of toughness and durability; he was able to survive being blown up and falling from a great height. What's more, Run even managed to get back to his feet and carry on fighting all while suffering from wounds that would prove fatal. Boomstick: Wait, he dies? Wiz: In the manga, yes. Boomstick: Aw, shit. But he didn't make it easy; Run was armed with a set of wings. Wiz: Yes, Run's Imperial Arms, or Teigu, was the Thousand Mile Flight: Mastema! Run obtained these Imperial Arms through the seduction of the governor in Joyou. The wings spread from two discs on his back and let off a bright, white glow - being mistaken as an angel when in the moonlight. Boomstick: An angel, who can fly: Eat your heart out Pit, and then bombard his foes with sharp, bullet like feathers! Man, this guy could have totally been the Kid Icarus protagonist! Wiz: Riiight: Run vs Hades. But, these feathers were indeed nothing to scoff at; they were able to puncture solid rock pillars and went through metal helmets, cutting through the skulls of many unfortunate victim. Boomstick: Sadly, this weapon loses effectiveness up close and in a personal battle; that's basically why he backed up from Akame or Leone in either instant. Wiz: But, put in a corner, Mastema can offer one last gift: the Trump Card: Divine Wings! Boomstick: Divine Wings allow the ability to reflect projectiles, which sounds a little weak on the surface, but you'd be wrong to think that; this ability negates Run's shortcoming in a close range battle, being able to smash the pillars that Leone threw at him. And when you consider how buff Leone was, and how she was very much a power type player, you can take our word for it that the defence of God's Wings can screw up an opponent in seconds. Wiz: So, that rounds off the intelligence of the Jaeger faction. His weaknesses may be close range initially, but perhaps his main one is being more of a diplomat than a soldier. Boomstick: Maybe, but I wouldn't want to put myself against him in an election, know what I mean? Run: There are two ways to change a country. Destroy it from the outside, or correct it from the inside. Esdeath (Esdeath) Boomstick: Esdeath. A name that sends shivers down the spines of even the most hardened fighters. Wiz: Well, there is more than one reason for that – we will touch on one later on. But for now, we’ll talk her history. Boomstick: Turns out, General Frosty Nips was born and raised in the Northern Frontier Lands, and was raised to be a hardened killer and poacher of Danger Beasts. The Partas Clan, chief of which was her father, held a very simple philosophy that Esdeath herself would come to follow religiously. Wiz: That being: the ones who die, were simply too weak to survive – and should be spared no mercy nor sympathy. Boomstick: And one day, it turned out daddy-o was himself too weak. Esdeath returned to her tribe to see it in ruin, and held her father as he passed away. Wiz: This set her on a path to never be weak, where she would challenge herself to become the strongest possible version of herself that she could be. Thanks to her malicious streak, she was able to join and climb the ranks very easily. This earned her the right and the qualification to attempt to master an Imperial Arms. Boomstick: The one that called to Esdeath was the ominously named Demon’s Extract. And - bang to rights - should have drove her insane... insaner. See, you were supposed to sip some of the ritual blood. Esdeath kinda just guzzled the lot. Wiz: With this, she was able to become even more overpowered, often taking out entire insurgencies with the might of the Teigu. Though an accomplished fighter, something was missing from her life. And while squashing rebellions was satisfying, and the challenge of hunting Night Raid was intriguing, Esdeath became interested in love. Boomstick: She would find her heart of ice thawed by the young Tatsumi, and would engage full Yandere mode in her pursuit of him. Eventually though, Tatsumi would be free of her advances, and the General would ultimately fall at the hands of Akame in the final push for revolution across the Empire. Wiz: The fall of the General would ultimately spark the beginning of the end for a lot of the Empire, so let's get into what gave her such an aura of fear and respect from her opponents: (Jaegers) Boomstick: Well, Esdeath was a skilled warrior long before the inheritance of anything particularly super-powerful. She was a skilled tactician and had a way with the blade that was almost unrivalled. She rose through Imperial ranks with ease, eventually earning the right to her Teigu. Wiz: After consuming all of the blood, ahead of the advised amount, she would display her will and strength of character by subduing the voices in her head resulted from Demon's Extract. Boomstick: I wouldn't go as far as to say she stopped herself going insane, by the way. More like, she prevented herself from reaching all new levels of insanity instead. But the trade off for being a bit of a fruit-loop seemed fair enough; Esdeath would inherit cryokinesis on a massive scale. Now, cryokinesis shouldn't be fucked about with in the first place, but this ability alone was enough for Esdeath to end wars in a split moment. Wiz: Najenda recounted a mission where both she and Esdeath were sent to quell an uprising that had gotten the upper hand on the Empire momentarily. Where the soldiers had been losing ground by the minute, Esdeath simply froze over the choke point and allowed the village to be burned to the ground. Boomstick: Freaky shit, right? And that was when Esdeath's thirst for war was truly on display; she allowed survivors to regroup down the line as it would result in another war - more intense - down the line. Wiz: There were several techniques she developed with the Teigu, one being the Hagelsprung, which appeared as a large chunk of hail coming out of the sky. Boomstick: She deployed this to great effect, almost catching out even Akame with the technique. On top of that, she had the Grauhorn, a large icy spear she could generate in the air that would pierce through targets. And then there was the Weissschnabel - where Esdeath simply tossed shards of ice at an opponent instead. Wiz: Weirdly, Demon's Extract had no Trump Card to begin with. So the fact that Esdeath managed to use three ''of them is quite something. '''Boomstick: 'Use them' isn't doing her enough justice there. She actually went as far as to create them. Like the Ice Cavalry, allowing Esdeath to summon a squad of icy centaur soldiers to aid her in combat. You think Esdeath alone is bad, a squad of her own military is probably about to end your whole career.' Wiz: She could freeze over entire terrains and create a 'Russian Winter' with the Ice Storm Commander in Chief. The ice terrain obviously benefits Esdeath when she can create weapons out of the ice freely as she did against Akame, creating makeshift shield, knives and swords. Boomstick: She could even make a temporary ice arm if she needed to. You know, like after the time she had to remove her arm to counter Murasame's curse. She even continued the fight with one arm, and could have even won the fight with the help of her most well known trump card: Mahapadma! Wiz: Akame ga Kill's response to Chaos Control, Esdeath literally froze time and space. Just, you know, when she decides to. Admittedly, this is a rare usage as Esdeath will only call on it when she feels she is about to lose. Boomstick: Or when she is trying to prevent Tatsumi's escape. She used it to try and prevent his second escape, even if Incursio developed resistance to the time stop. As well as this, she used it to gain the advantage on Susanoo, and almost to get the kill on Akame. Wiz: Except for Akame was smart enough to bait the technique and hit her from another angle. The ability is very powerful, and almost always results in a clear cut killing chance, but Esdeath's strength is really taxed by the move. Boomstick: Despite her fear factor and experience, Esdeath is still only a human. And though her techniques are very impressive, her Teigu does put a strain on her body for all the techniques she uses, there is a chance of fatigue. Wiz: Though she can use her physical strength to compensate for his if she needs to. Remember that time she kicked that guy's skull in? And she went blow for blow with Susanoo as well. So, while there are certain weaknesses in her game, you'd still count your blessings to not be in her way. Esdeath: Of course not. I feel no empathy for the fragile! The strong feast on the flesh of the weak. Those who die, are not strong enough to survive! Wave (Shikoutazer) Boomstick: Hehehe... ' Wiz: What's so funny? '''Boomstick: Sea men... ' Wiz: Ugh. As a member of the Imperial Navy, Wave is a respected member of the Empire, even before his invitation to join the Jaegers. He was a kind hearted individual, if not a little on the naive side; his time at sea meant he was largely unaware of the illigitimate Imperial Capital and the corruption inside its hierarchy. '''Boomstick: Wave is a lot like Tatsumi in many ways; their appearance is mostly seperated by the colour of their clothes and hair. And Wave is a little more reserved when it comes to sharing his feelings. Wiz: Probably a smart thing to do in the Imperial Capital. Wave's reputation as a man of the sea would earn him an invitation to join the Jaegers, where he would meet his new team members, being initially weirded out and intimidated by the force at first. Boomstick: Particularly, he would be fixated on Kurome, but would be close to Run and Bols as well, Bols of course was where he was trying to make amends to after judging him before allowing him a chance to introduce himself. ' Wiz: The only Jaegers he seemed particularly distant from were Seryu and Dr Stylish - Seryu in particular thanks to her much more easygoing nature about murdering people for the slightest reasons. '''Boomstick: He would also get along with Tatsumi, understanding his desire to flee Esdeath and the Jaegers but was forced to try and prevent it. He was then distracted by Incursio, who Wave assumed was Bulat, which saw him change targets. ' Wiz: Wave's punishment would be torture, and being more closely observed by Esdeath. But Wave stuck with the Jaegers for a long time, helping them in numerous battles with bandits, Danger Beasts and Night Raid. 'Boomstick: Wave earned respect from a handful of Night Raid members despite being enemies, in particular the likes of Akame and Tatsumi who appreciated his sense of morality, and how he had protected Kurome. ' Wiz: In the weigning days of the Empire, Wave would assist Tatsumi in clashing with the Emperor himself. Rather than defecting from the Empire, he was simply seeing the mindless destruction that would doom innocent people. He was a soldier, not a taker of innocent lives - which forced him to aid Tatsumi in suppressing Shikoutazer. 'Boomstick: In both anime and manga incarnations of the story, Wave survives - either alongside Run or Kurome depending on format. He abandoned his duties to the Empire, not wanting any part of their corruption, though his opinion on the revolutionary army was still a frosty one. ' Wiz: Regardless, Wave was a soldier bound by duty, and a skilled one at that. What made him so unique was how identical he was to Tatsumi, but in a different scope of vision. This means that, of course, he too had his own set of skills and weapons to combat the forces that conspired against the Empire. (Skyreach) '''Boomstick: Let's not forget that wonderful Imperial Arms of his. You ready, Wiz? Wiz: Huh? Boomstick: GRAAAAAND CHAAARIOT! Hehehehe. ' Wiz: Uh huh. Okay, Grand Chariot is the Armour type Imperial Arms that Wave uses; it is the successor to Incursio, which obviously means there are a few traits that exceed that of the older Teigu. For example, Wave's Grand Chariot is much more streamline than Incursio, making for easier and speedier movement. '''Boomstick: It is well known as Carnage Incarnate - so expect to see it defeated by Lucy's Vectors. No? Okay. It also fobbed off the idea of a tacky cape, and went for a more protective bit of phantasmagoric protective film. ' Wiz: One perk is simply the sheer strength upgrade Wave receives. In the manga, Wave was able to break through a shield of World Severing Strings created by Lubbock, as well as tank a shot from Mine's Pumpkin. However, Akame was able to note weaknesses in the armour; establishing the knee caps as the weakest places, and managed to pierce the armour with repeated attacks in a single spot. 'Boomstick: It also seems to lack the Digivolving capabilities of Incursio. Which may well be for the best considering what happened Tatsumi when Incursio evolved on him. ' Wiz: Grand Chariot's full strengths were never shown, though Wave himself displayed great initiative to create techniques such as Grand Fall, where he was able to floor Tatsumi in a few hits, though he was not fighting back. One technique was Grand Fall, a move Tatsumi noted would have killed him if he was not protected by the armour of Incursio. '''Boomstick: According to rough sketches though, it has more armoured parts than Incursio. So while Wave lacks adaptability, he has strength and bulk. And a sweet spear as well! Wiz: Even without the armour, Wave was skilled enough to kill several Danger Beasts alone, as well as take on bandits in bladed combat. And he had a tough streak in him; he survived a merciless punt to the gut from Esdeath, as well as enduring the torture for losing track of Tatsumi. Boomstick: Let's not forget when Susanoo punted the guy several hundred feet away; that blow oughta kill Wave, but instead he survived the impact of the attack, and summoned Grand Chariot in midair to survive the crippling blow! ''' Wiz: Indeed, Wave was as tough as they came. His technique was recognised by Esdeath as impeccable, a remark she did not make lightly. He was also one of the few people to ever combine Imperial Arms - using both his and Run's for a brief while in the manga. '''Boomstick: So, the Jaegers' own Tatsumi is quite the combatant. He never had the easy path, but always pulled through - and he even was one of the only characters to survive both versions of events, so that's boss! Wave: Well, how about that? I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. That's Incursio, isn't it? It's the prototype for my armour. And, most importantly, if you have Incursio that must mean you're a member of the Night Raid! Dr Stylish Kurome (Kurome) Wiz: Kurome had it very, very difficult. When she was very young, her and her sister Akame were sold off to a tribe. A tribe that happened to be raising assassins. And to make sure they were ready for the line of work, they decided to test the children... Wiz: By sending them into a dangerous forest full of Danger Beasts! Luckily for Kurome, fatigue, weakness and frailty could not account for the fact that Kurome's sister happened to be the badass Akame. Wiz: The pair clawed their way to the finish line and they looked set to become a lethal set of assassins for the empire. But there was a problem: The tribe did not want to keep the sisters together, citing that they would be nothing but trouble. So Akame was taken away, leaving Kurome to hone her skills alone. Boomstick: They weren't split for long, however, and Akame would soon find Kurome again. Only to leave again when she ditched the Empire for Night Raid. Despite Akame's desires for Kurome to join her, the little sister stayed put- becoming more and more corrupted by the evil philosophies of the Empire and her assassin clan. Wiz: From then on, both sisters swore to themselves to kill the other. Boomstick: Anything beat sibling rivalry? Wiz: Oh, it was more than that. Kurome felt hollow. Without Akame in her life, Kurome had been afraid of being seen as a weakling. Anyone seen to be weak in her tribe was simply discarded as a failure. Boomstick: So she planned to meet Akame again, looking to slay her with her Imperial Arms (or Teigu) was able to reanimate those slain by it as a puppet. If she couldn't force Akame to stay with her back then, she would... force Akame to stay with her as a puppet. So there! Wiz: The pair eventually got to clash after Kurome had been recruited by the Jaegers. And- depending on what media you watched- Akame did slay Kurome, or she was able to survive and leave with Wave. Regardless, she never succeeded in killing Akame. But she was still skilled enough to be a worthy opponent of every member of Night Raid. (Akame vs Kurome) Boomstick: And we're not exaggerating. Her Imperial Arms was called March of the Dead: Yatsufusa! This was a katana, which Kurome was an expert duellist with in her own right. Her attacks were surgically precise and she was incredibly quick. Wiz: She fought Akame at blinding speeds and was able to strike down mighty Danger Beasts because of her skill. She was also a master at taking advantage of any slight openings; she was able to slice off Leone's arm in an encounter with Night Raid. But her most valuable asset from her weapon stems far beyond that of regular swordplay. Boomstick: Kurome was a puppet master, and thanks to the special powers of her Teigu, anyone taken down by way of her blade could be reanimated as an undead ally. For example, Kurome could use Natala- a fellow assassin from the Empire. He was skilled with the Shingu, Trisula. This was a blade based on a staff, which would often expand to catch an opponent off guard. Wiz: Natala, as with most reanimations, lost little to no skill in his new state, and was able to chase down and murder Night Raid member Chelsea. Though this was thanks to her being compromised and in a more exposed state. Though it should be noted that Shingus are much more inferior than the Teigus. That said... Boomstick: It's still a pretty sharp weapon. And it'll cut you down in a second. Wiz: Alternatively, Kurome used Doya, another assassin though this time of the Northern Tribes. Doya offered something that Natala did not: range; Doya used two handguns, and rivalled the marksmanship of Mine from Night Raid, though she was later subdued after the initial advantage. Boomstick: It's alleged that Doya is quite cheerful, and she sure seemed it when she helped hunt down Chelsea- shooting her Imperial Arms and destroying them. Thanks to her resurrection, she does not fatigue or weaken which feels kind of like a cheat, but hell- if you're gonna be living in the Akame Ga Kill world, you need all the help you can get. Wiz: Rokugou was a General of the Empire at one point in his life. He wielded a whip, and was so skilled and fast with it that even Leone, and initially Najenda, struggled to keep pace with it. But the whip is not all about speed; it could shatter rocks and held Najenda to a very close duel. Again, like the rest of the puppets, he felt no fatigue or exhaustion. And he had incredible durability. Boomstick: Incredible enough to survive without a head anyways. Then Najenda put him out of his misery. Wiz: But it was not only the humans that needed to fear falling to Kurome's blade; Danger Beast Apeman was also a victim. This unit offered more brute force and worked in synchronisation with other puppets. Even Tatsumi in his legendary Incursio Imperial Arms struggled to take him on initially. Boomstick: Though, Apeman was let down through becoming more predictable and being a very straightforward combatant. That said, Kurome trusted him as one of her "favourites" which can only make me assume she had kept the poor thing a long while. Wiz: But Kurome's biggest surprise when she first met Night Raid was the Danger Beast Kaiser Frog! Boomstick: Eww. What the hell is ''that?'' Wiz: A frog. Did you not hear me? Boomstick: Don't get smart, Wizard. It does not suit you. Wiz: Whatever. The Kaiser Frog was a huge opponent, that acted like a typical frog. Boomstick: Yep. A typical frog. A typical, man eating frog. A typical Night Raid eating frog. Wiz: Yeah... it may do an impression of The Smoker from Left 4 Dead when it ensnares its victim, but you do not ''want to let it pull you in; the stomach acids could dissolve just about anything- as Mine was about to find out! '''Boomstick: Not after some bitchy remarks about Sheele became Koro food. Man, Kurome knew what buttons to press to piss off Night Raid.' Wiz: Indeed. On top of the dangerous summons, Kurome was well versed in making personal remarks that pried just enough to get in her opponent's head. Though this method, and the fact that Mine's Trump Card helped Pumpkin destroy the Kaiser Frog thanks to the danger she was in. Boomstick: Hard to plan for something you've never met. Wiz: And also the fact that her puppets seem to retain wounds Kurome inflicted on them prior to death. The stabs in the stomach of the Kaiser Frog leaked the corrosive stomach acid, which allowed Mine to survive long enough to power up Pumpkin. Boomstick: But even without her summons, Kurome is not the kind of enemy I would wanna make. Imagine being one of those... things. Wiz: A Kaiser Frog? Boomstick: No, you idiot. A puppet. Never feeling, never truly thinking. Just... existing because some creepy little assassin cut you down. Wiz: As disturbing as ever, thanks a lot Boomstick! Boomstick: Kurome was also subject to some drugs, which helped her become a more durable fighter. Thanks to the medication, she survived an otherwise fatal stab in the neck from Chelsea. She even went as far as to claim that the only way she could be stopped, was with her heart destroyed. Wiz: Her reflexes are also top of the line; Mine lined up a perfect shot when Night Raid went to assassinate Bols and Kurome in the valleys but Kurome reacted to, and dodged the shot without knowing they were even targeted. She was also quick enough to react to, and block, a punch from Esdeath in a groggy state. Boomstick: And though the drawback of the drugs is immense pain for Kurome when she is off them, it's balanced by the fact she is usually dosed up on them before combat- though they offered no protection against Murasame against Akame and the toxins of Chelsea's attack still damaged her significantly in days to come. Wiz: But just because she is wounded, do not count her out. She will carry on fighting to prove her skill- regardless the pain she is enduring. Boomstick: So if you want to get rid of your assassin troubles, just call on the twisted sister of Akame. That oughta do the trick. Kurome: You really shouldn't take your eyes off of me completely. Because if there's an opportunity, I'll attack as much as I can. Until you all die. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Conclusion Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Cyborg themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Battle Royales Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Villain themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:P4L Season 3 Category:Necromercer Category:Adopted by Necromercer Category:NecroLife Season